


The Kiss

by 19agbrown



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Uther (what else is new), Angst, Banishment (mention), Concerned Arthur, Execution (mention), Fluff, Hurt Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: After sustaining a concussion during a bandit attack, Merlin, in an unthinking moment, kisses Prince Arthur. Word of this gets back to Uther, and both Prince and Manservant have to face the consequences.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a nice little Merlin one-shot that has been sitting in my finished folder for about 2 months now, and I've finally decided to post it. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! ❤
> 
> Disclaimer: I have a hard time finishing works, particularly the longer ones. Though I suppose, technically, Merlin wasn't completely finished, so that means nothing, but the fact remains that I did not write Merlin. Though if I did, Arthur would have come out of that lake years ago.

** Start: **

Merlin groaned and leaned his head back against the grimy dungeon wall as the memory swam across his mind yet again. He couldn’t believe he’d done that. He’d actually KISSED Prince Arthur. And to make things worse, Uther had found out.

Merlin had spent the entire previous night deflecting curses that some insane sorceress had been constantly sending at Camelot, and he’d been exhausted. So, when the bandits had attacked on the hunting trip, his reflexes had been too slow to dodge before he was hit over the head with a shield.

He hadn’t been knocked out, but the blow had dazed him, and he’d fallen from his horse, giving Arthur a heart attack in the process. Arthur had immediately dismounted in the middle of the fight, and run to where Merlin had landed.

Merlin had gotten a concussion from being hit with the shield, and a pretty bad one at that. Meaning that when he saw Arthur hovering over him, he didn’t have enough awareness to resist the urge to kiss the blonde Prince.

And that is what he had done. In the middle of a fight. In front of about 20 knights.

Arthur had been shocked to say the least, but then that shock had turned to anger. Only… he didn’t seem to be angry about the kiss itself, just the fact that Merlin had done it in front of witnesses who would surely tell his father.

And they had. Upon returning to Camelot, while Arthur carried Merlin to Gaius’ chambers, all 20 Knights had scrambled for an audience with the King.

Uther had then stormed into Gaius’ chambers in a raging temper, which was only made worse when he saw Arthur holding Merlin’s hand while Gaius stitched up a gash on the back of the manservant’s head.

Uther immediately called for guards to arrest Merlin, which was met with very loud and angry protest by Arthur, but the Prince could not override the King, nor could he properly argue with witnesses present in the room.

That was why Merlin was in the dungeons now. Because not only had Uther found out that he’d kissed Arthur, but also that Arthur didn’t seem to mind.

Merlin startled as the cell door creaked open. In the doorway, stood none other than Arthur himself.

“Arthur.” Merlin said in a flat voice, knowing by the look on Arthur’s face that it wasn’t good news.

“My father wanted to have you banished. I talked him down, told him that you were concussed and confused. That you never would have done it had you been in your right mind.” Arthur didn’t look like he believed that himself, but there was nothing to be done about it.

“And?” Merlin asked nervously.

Arthur sighed. “And he wanted me to sack you.”

Merlin looked distraught, so Arthur continued quickly. “I’m not going to, I just had to tell him I would consider it, so I have to pretend to actually consider it. I’m not considering it though, I just have to make it look like I am.”

Merlin nodded slowly. “So… what happens now?”

Arthur looked regretful. “Nothing. We just go back to normal and pretend that this never happened, because if it happens again, I fear that father will go for execution instead of banishment, and I won’t be able to talk him down a second time.”

Merlin nodded. He’d expected as much, he’d just needed to hear it to be sure.

Arthur swallowed. “Not that I want to. Pretend this never happened, that is. But we have to. When I’m King… maybe we won’t have to anymore. But for now, we don’t really have a choice.”

Merlin smiled sadly. That was a nice thought, but they both knew Arthur would have to marry a woman, not him. They both knew that Arthur needed a Queen, not a second King. They both knew that nothing could ever come of this, not even when Arthur was King.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Anyway… you’re free to go. Gaius said he’s not done with your head wound, so I’ll walk you up, just to make sure you get there okay. Don’t want you falling down the stairs or something. Gaius would give me the eyebrow if I let that happen.”

Merlin unsteadily stood up and allowed Arthur to half carry him out of the cell.

“You know, this would go a lot faster if you just let me carry you.” Arthur said dryly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “That would make your job easier. Where’s the fun in that?”

The two of them finally managed to reach the door to Gaius’ chambers almost an hour later. Arthur let go of Merlin and just stood there awkwardly.

“So…This is it.” He said.

Merlin nodded. “Yeah.”

Arthur looked anywhere but at Merlin. “After today we’ll have to pretend this never happened.”

Merlin felt sadness creeping up on him. “Yeah.”

Arthur shrugged. “It’s still today though, right?”

Merlin frowned in confusion. “Yeah?”

Without warning Arthur grabbed the front of Merlin’s tunic and pulled him into a crushing kiss that left Merlin light-headed.

When it was done, Arthur let go of Merlin and took a step back before clearing his throat. “Sorry. It’s just that you caught me off guard before and I didn’t want you to go away thinking that’s how I always…yeah.”

Without another word, Arthur turned around and walked away.

Merlin stood in front of Gaius’ door for a few more moments with a shocked smile on his face, then turned and walked in. Tomorrow he’d have to pretend that never happened, but Arthur had a point.

It was still today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
